In networked systems, it may be advantageous to simulate network traffic. Conventional network traffic simulation tools exist for providing such simulated traffic. Such simulators are, typically, configured to provide a random stream of network traffic, such as Hypertext Transport Protocol (HTTP) messages which may be bound to a specific network or to other networks.
One potential difficulty in network simulation is if the desired simulation has both related and unrelated traffic. For example, in simulating network traffic related to e-commerce, it may be beneficial to simulate buy behavior and browse behavior. Buy behavior is typically characterized as a series of related network traffic messages or packets and browse behavior is typically characterized as a series of unrelated network traffic messages or packets. Typically, conventional network traffic simulators which generate random streams of messages have difficulty maintaining a random network traffic stream if constrained to provide both buy and browse messages in the network traffic stream.